


阿猫阿狗

by andresse



Category: Social death vote
Genre: Day/Kill - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andresse/pseuds/andresse
Summary: AU:假如Best转入Day所在的学校，而Kill是失学青年
Kudos: 1





	阿猫阿狗

**Author's Note:**

> ooc

“邻居哥哥，我有男朋友了(=^▽^=)”  
有一天晚上，对面扔过来的纸条上写着这么一句话，Kill抬头看到Best隔着窗户露出甜蜜又羞涩的笑容。他拿着纸条的手垂在身侧，不知不觉中已经捏成拳头，邻居女孩毫无所觉，仍然满怀期待地看着他，希望和他分享自己的快乐。于是他也对她微笑了一下。

Kill暗中跟踪了Best一天，轻松获得了她新交的男朋友的情报，同校的高三学长，一个叫Day的阔少。他在SNS上寻找关于Day的蛛丝马迹，通过网上只言片语的拼凑，毫不意外地发现Day是个抽烟喝酒嗑药滥交的混蛋。

想要拆散Best和Day并不难，Kill在Facebook上伪造了一个身份去勾搭Day的那群狐朋狗友，很快就得知了一个信息:Day这周六会在他家的某栋别墅里开私人派对。Kill又费了点功夫套出了具体的时间和位置，看着屏幕上的那几行字，他半是得意半是鄙夷地笑了起来。

事情进展的比想象中还顺利，来参加派对的人鱼龙混杂，Kill混在里面并没有引起任何人的注意。奇怪的是派对的主人迟迟没有露面，Kill被满屋子蹦迪的瘾君子们搞得火大，他用力推开一些磕得神志不清的傻逼，走到室外转换一下心情。

Kill自认为“幸运”这个词和自己从来没什么关系，不过硬要说的话，他今天确实运气不错。Day正和一个女人在泳池边乱搞，而他撞了个正着。他立刻侧身躲进附近的树丛里，掏出手机开始录视频。镜头里Day正在扇女人巴掌，扇完巴掌后那两人又开始激吻，从头到尾都没注意到角落里偷拍的另一个人。

拍到想要的画面之后Kill打算喝一杯庆祝一下再离开，他斜倚在吧台，百无聊赖地欣赏四周群魔乱舞的人的丑态。  
“新面孔？以前好像没见过你啊”。  
Kill瞥了一眼旁边的人，果然是Day那个混蛋，他懒懒地开口:“听说这里有派对，我就来凑个热闹。”  
Day闻言笑了笑，慢慢靠近他，“玩得开心吗？”  
“挺无聊的，正打算离开”，Kill如实回答。  
Day可能是磕嗨了，突然间大笑起来，Kill用看智障的眼神看他。  
“我也开始觉得有点无聊了”，他的一只手轻轻搂上Kill的腰，态度暧昧地凑近Kill的耳朵说道:“要不要和我做点有意思的事？”  
这个精虫上脑的垃圾，Kill一边在心里咒骂他，一边偏头拒绝，“不需要，离我远点。”  
Day似乎越发有了兴致，他放在Kill腰上的手不断下移，“你拒绝的样子真欠操”。  
Kill冷笑一声，“恐怕你没这个本事”，他用狠劲扯开Day的手，拼命抑制住了自己打人的冲动，转身就走。

第二天，Kill把拍到的视频存进一个U盘，扔到了窗户对面的房间里。他期待着收到Best的纸条，告诉他自己已经和Day那个人渣分手了。  
Best的纸条迟迟没来，甚至不再理他。

Kill从一开始焦急的等待逐渐变得麻木起来。又一个晚上，他路过一条暗巷，被几个高中生打扮的人拦住了去路。那群人不由分说地上来打他，其中一个用粗麻绳绑住了他。然后黑暗里走来一个人，一边鼓掌一边哈哈大笑，Kill恨恨地看着他。  
Day似乎心情很好的样子，他走到Kill的身前，拍了拍他的左脸，“本来想和Best玩玩的，结果因为你玩不成了，不过看她那样子也不是很经玩，哪有玩你有意思”。他边说边绕到Kill的身后，猛然勒紧了Kill脖子上的绳子，“让你看看我究竟有没有本事操你”，他贴着Kill的耳边低语。


End file.
